Because most mobile phones now provide an alarm clock function, people seldom use a traditional clock to set the alarm clock, but use mobile phones to set the alarm clock more often. After a user sets the ring time and an alarm clock ring for the alarm clock on a mobile phone, the alarm clock ring is played when the ring time arrives. At present, the alarm clocks of most mobile phones further support a delay function, that is, when an alarm clock rings for the first time, if the user does not choose to stop, the alarm clock will ring again when the period of delay time arrives. An alarm clock may be delayed for multiple times till the user chooses to stop.
When developing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following drawbacks of the prior art:
Only one alarm clock ring is allowed on a current mobile phone. That is, the ring played for the first time is the same as the ring played after the period of delay time, which is monotonous for a user.